lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mahatma
Mahatma was a supporting character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, serving as a protagonist and member of The Clan. He is portrayed by Vishnu Rammohan. A longtime associate of the team, Mahatma officially joined it sometime around the battle against Bread Nelson. He allied with John Bacchus to fight Biscuit Savage, who sought The Crumbs. After the artifact was lost, having been stolen by Nazi Mitch, Mahatma watched as Bacchus set off to find it on his own. Sometime before The Clan's dissolution, Mahatma was faced with a deranged John Bacchus, who he helped to open the Conundrum Dimension to free several allies. After finding out of a wrongful deal Bacchus made with Bread Nelson, he tried to stop Bacchus, but was betrayed and killed by him. Mahatma's death would haunt Bacchus, who tried to redeem himself for his wrongdoings. History At some point after the events of the first film, Mahatma became a member of The Clan, along with Reginald Wellington. Like the other members of The Clan, he dedicated his life to safeguarding ancient artifacts, most notably The Crumbs. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo A year after the events of the first film, Mahatma was summoned to meet with Glen Tennis alongside John Bacchus, Flynt Coal, and others. During the meeting, Glen Tennis discussed what happened with The Crumbs during the events of the first film. Glen realized that a fake version of the artifact was placed in the Tomb of the Bacchus, and Bread Nelson used it against The Clan. Glen states that the real artifact is hidden in Mekron Woods. Shortly after, Biscuit Savage arrives and attacks The Clan, with Mahatma fighting against the brute. After killing Glen, Savage eventually retreats. With Bacchus in command after Glen's death, The Clan goes to Mekron Woods to find The Crumbs, with Mahatma joining them. In the meantime, Captain Jumpa experiences a vision of future events where much of The Clan goes rogue because of Bacchus's lust for power. Mahatma and Vin Diesel have allied with Jumpa against Bacchus and his team, the Bacchus Brotherhood. Both sides clash at the Tomb of the Bacchus, with Mahatma fighting Sandy Sandler and Big Beard. During their fight, Mahatma is struck down, and Big Beard crushes his head with a mighty stomp. Back to reality, Flynt claims The Crumbs from Mekron Woods, but Nazi Mitch steals the artifact, and tricks Biscuit Savage into accepting a fake version of it. Mahatma, Bacchus, Vin and Flynt Coal join forces with Lord Tyresius and Big Beard. Together, they stage a final assault against Biscuit Savage, who believes he has The Crumbs. After a lengthy battle, Savage manages to defeat The Clan and consumes the fake artifact to obtain its power, but it destroys his body, sending him to the Conundrum Dimension. Mahatma departs with The Clan after the battle, and watches as Bacchus sets off to find the artifact on his own. He then witnesses Jumpa return to The Clan, confused over what has transpired. Between Films As revealed by a document in Bread's Crumbs 4, shortly before Bread's Crumbs 3, John Bacchus returned in secret and asked Mahatma to help him open a portal to the Conundrum Dimension to free Colonel Crunch, Corporal Crunch and Biscuit Savage. Mahatma helped Bacchus do so, but he soon learned that Bacchus struck a deal with Bread Nelson that involved him enslaving several members of The Clan - Sandy and the Crunch clones. Mahatma confronted Bacchus and tried stopping him, but a deranged Bacchus murdered him in response. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam While Rasputin taunts The Clan and the Bacchus Brotherhood, Jumpa takes an opportunity to confront Bacchus. During the confrontation, he accuses Bacchus of killing Mahatma, to which he has no response. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption In Bread's Crumbs 4, Mahatma's fate is revealed via a document examined by Flynt at the start of the film, which describes how he was betrayed and killed by Bacchus. Initially it was unconfirmed as to whether or not Mahatma actually died. In April 2017, Vishnu Rammohan was added to the rumored cast of the fourth film, indicating he likely survived, though he was ultimately dropped from the cast. Trivia *Scott hoped for Mahatma to return in Bread's Crumbs 3, but Vishnu Rammohan wasn't interested in the project. Scott was disappointed by this, feeling that the character was abruptly cut from the story despite having a prominent role in the second film. Scott later asked Vishnu to return for Bread's Crumbs 4, and though a cameo was initially planned, once more Vishnu lost interest in the project. Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:2015 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:Characters Category:The Clan Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2017 Storyline